Pasiones Descontroladas
by Akary Juliett Potter
Summary: He vuelto a reescribir la historia, esta vez de una forma más madura, o eso he intentado. Es subidita de tono, así que absteneros si sois fácilmente impresionables. Espero recibir muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones (buenas o malas) y que os guste y la disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola ;)
1. Chapter 1

La Mansión Malfoy estaba situada en Wiltshire, al suroeste de Inglaterra, cuentan que el terreno les fue cedido por Guillermo I, el conquistador en el siglo XI. Y desde entonces fue pasando de generación en generación. Se trataba de una hermosa mansión solariega, aunque si la mirabas muy fijamente un sentimiento de miedo y pesar invadía tu alma.

Para llegar a ella primero debías cruzar un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados, y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento, desenbocabas en un amplio camino que se cortaba por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que delimitaban el perímetro. Ahí empezaba el miedo, tenías que tocar las puertas, y entonces los barrotes comenzaban a retorcerse y formaban una especie de boca que con muy mal carácter te preguntaba qué estabas haciendo allí. Una vez conseguías entrar te encontrabas en jardín principal que estaba rodeado de grandes árboles con una grandiosa fuente en el centro, curiosamente habían por lo menos una docena de pavos reales revoloteando por allí. Un camino de grava te llevaba desde la verja hasta la puerta de la casa, que estaba elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra. Las ventanas del piso inferior tenían forma de diamante en medio de ellas una gran puerta de roble ribeteado en oro se abría hacia el interior. El vestíbulo era muy amplio, lleno de esculturas antiguas y muy poco iluminado, una alfombra de seda te guiaba hacia el salón, una gran sala con una majestuosa chimenea de mármol blanco y una gran ventana dorada. Debajo, un gran sofá de por lo menos diez plazas donde reposaba una joven esbelta y rubia, de grandes ojos azules que paseaban por la habitación con gesto aburrido.

A su lado había un chico, poco mayor que ella, muy alto y de cabello muy rubio también, discutía con una mujer, demasiado joven para ser su madre, demasiado vieja para ser joven.

La mujer gritaba a sus hijos lo inmorales que eran, y lo poco que pensaban en la reputación de su apellido. Lucius, su hijo mayor iba a casarse el próximo verano, y en vez de cortejar a su futura esposa se dedicaba a corretear detrás de las faldas de sus compañeras de colegio. Y su hija se había pasado los tres últimos veranos encerrada en su habitación rechazando a todos los pretendientes que ella personalmente le buscaba, en dos años tendría que casarse y aún no habían elegido con quien. Esta situación la ponía muy nerviosa, a ella no le dejaron escoger, simplemente su padre le comunicó que en cuanto acabara su curso en Hogwarts se casaría con Abraxas Malfoy, y ella se limitó a asentir y aceptar el destino que sus padres le habían elegido. Pero todo el mal genio y la dureza de Abraxas desaparecía en cuanto su hija le sonreía, aquella niña hacía con él lo que le daba la gana, y no veía ningún digno marido para su hija.

Lucius tenía suerte, Narcisa Black era una buena chica, seria, educada y muy amable. Habían salido juntos varios años, pero cuando le llegó la noticia de que iba a ser su esposa su hijo cambió radicalmente el comportamiento y empezó a humillarla y faltarle al respeto llevándose a la cama a todas las chicas que podía, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo. Y eso enfurecía a la mujer, que sin dudarlo habría cambiado sus dos endemoniados hijos por esa niñita, cosa que tampoco se molestaba en ocultar, no perdía el tiempo en decirle a su hijo lo mal que se estaba comportando o en reprocharle a su hija lo poco que se parecía a la dulce Narcisa como le gustaba llamarla.

El rubio miró a su hermana en gesto de súplica, ya no le quedaban argumentos que rebatir a su madre.

- Mamá, tenemos que irnos ya o perderemos el tren.-.

Ella comprobó su reloj y al ver la hora salió corriendo mientras les gritaba que esperaran en el porche.

- Gracias Alexia- dijo Lucius con sincera gratitud. Y ella le sonrió.

Los momentos de agradecimiento entre los hermanos podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Normalmente se pasaban el día odiandose y haciéndose la vida imposible, aunque de vez en cuando les iban bien sus lazos de sangre.

Llevaban diez minutos esperando en el frío jardín cuando su madre salió toda repeinada y excesivamente maquillada. Se acercaron a un viejo gnomo del jardín y los cogieron a la vez. El traslador les llevó rápidamente a la estación de King's Cross. Una vez allí la mujer les dio unos sonoros besos y dejó a sus hijos subiendo al tren rojo. Miraron por última vez a su madre que les sonreía desde el andén, se miraron con indiferencia y se marcharon cada uno hacia a un lado del expreso.

Después de mucho buscar encontró a Lily Evans en uno de los compartimentos. Nada más entrar se percató de que la había pillado en un mal momento. Frente a ella estaba Severus Snape mirando por la ventana, los dos estaban un poco sonrojados, más bien acalorados. La camisa de él estaba parcialmente desabrochada y la falda de Lily bastante arrugada. Intentó irse por donde había venido pero su amiga no la dejó, la obligó a sentarse y entonces fue ella la que se sonrojó, ya que me sentía un estorbo. Pronto se le pasó, con la llegada de Agatha y Sarah. Agatha era una Gryffindor como Lily, tenía el pelo rubio ceniza muy largo y los ojos muy grandes y oscuros. Sarah era su mejor amiga, tenía el pelo rizado de color carbón y unos ojos color miel que tornasolaban en verde. Era una criatura muy bella, con la que compartían algo muy íntimo.

El trayecto se hizo muy corto. Las cuatro chicas bajaron del expreso y subieron a una de las carrozas que las llevaría al castillo. Se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor que estaba todo engalardonado, los alumnos de primero esperaban impacientes en la entrada y se reían nerviosos hablando de a qué casa irían, y todo lo que harían ese curso.

Entonces le vio, y Alexia paró en seco, Remus Lupin, un merodeador. Cada vez que le veía se quedaba embelesada. Su suave cabello dorado, sus ojos ambarinos y ese cuerpo. Se había prometido que ese año conseguiría acostarse con él, aunque no le quedara tiempo para ningún chico más. Y así lo hizo. Acompañó a Lily y Agatha hasta su mesa y se acercó al chico por la espalda, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. El que sí lo hizo fue Sirius Black, otro merodeador. También era muy guapo y estaba muy cotizado entre las féminas del castillo; tenía el pelo negro azulado y los ojos de un gris muy penetrante. Sonrió a la rubia pero ésta le ignoró, llamó la atención de Remus dándole un golpecito en el hombro, se giró y la miró extrañado. Se quedó helada, no sabía qué decirle, pero se lo había prometido a mi misma, así que me armó de valor.

- Hola.. soy..- no le dio tiempo de completar la frase-.

- Alexia Malfoy. No sabía que eras tan tímida.- Un poco más allá Lily y Agatha se reían de su amiga.-.

- No, yo.. sabes quién soy? No recuerdo haber hablado nunca contigo..-.

- Eres famosa en el castillo, y fuimos pareja en pociones cuando íbamos a tercero.- La cara de la chica parecía un cuadro, como podía haber olvidado que habían ido juntos en tercero, entonces recordó que ese curso salía con Vincent Steinburg que le había sorbido el seso.- Dime, que quieres?-.

- Ehm sí, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con D.C.A.O, me gustaría repasar algunas cosas que no me acabaron de quedar claras el curso pasado, no me gustaría perderme este curso.- Alexia puso su mejor sonrisa.-.

- No sabía que tenías problemas con los estudios.. pero bueno, nunca rechazo una tutoría así que, muy bien. Nos vemos a las cuatro en la biblioteca.-.

No dijo ni adiós y se marchó corriendo a su mesa, dejando al merodeador pensativo. Se sentó al lado de su amiga y se quedó embobada mirando el plato hasta que Sarah la sacó de su ensoñamiento. La selección de los de primero había acabado. El discurso de Dumbledore también, ya ni siquiera había comida en los platos y los alumnos se amontonaban en la puerta para salir del comedor. La morena le instaba a que hicieran lo mismo, así que empezaron a recorrer el camino que Alexia tanto odiaba, el descenso hacia las mazmorras, hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Odiaba esa esa casa, no entendía qué hacía ella allí. Cierto era que tenía algún que otro requisito para ser una Slytherin, pero estaba segura de que si no fuera por su apellido habría ido a Gryffindor.

Cuando subían hacia el cuarto se encontraron frente a frente con Narcisa que les giró la cara con superioridad. A lo que La chica le susurró:

- Cornuda.

Sarah se rió y Narcisa se giró indignada, pero cuando iba a decirle algo apareció Lucius. Narcisa se tiró a sus brazos y las chicas aprovecharos para subir corriendo.

Llegaron a la habitación y la encontraron vacía, así que mientras se desvestían, comenzaron a hablar:

- Vamos, cuéntame ¿qué te ha dicho Lupin?-.

- Ha dicho que sí, hemos quedado mañana después de las clases ¿no es genial?-.

- Sí, es. . .estupendo-.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿no estás feliz?- al ver como su amiga paseaba la vista por la habitación se acercó a ella y le dije- Venga ya Sarita. . .¿no pensarás que voy a dejarte de lado? Yo jamás haría eso-.

Mientras le hablaba su mano recorría sus muslos hasta llegar a su gran trasero, entonces ella le sonrió con picardía y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa cuando la puerta se abrió, Sarah y Alexia se separaron al instante y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Mary-Jane Robins, compañera de cuarto:

- ¿Qué hacíais?-.

- Nada- se apresuró a contestar Sarah- Sólo hablábamos. ¿Sabes que Lexi ha conseguido una cita con Remus Lupin?-.

- No es una cita- se apresuró a decir la rubia- Hemos quedado para estudiar…-.

- Anatomía? Venga Lexi, no te hagas la santa! Aunque yo personalmente prefiero a Sirius Black o James Potter, lo que daría yo por una cita con alguno de esos dos, y esa chica, Evans, tiene a Potter detrás de su culo desde quinto y la tonta va y sale con Snape-.

- Ey, no te pases con Lily- dice Lexi tirándole una almohada- Ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que hace. Potter es un fanfarrón, todos los merodeadores lo son-.

- Pues ten cuidado nena, vas a salir con uno de ellos- me susurró una voz detrás de mí, era Jenna, otra compañera-.

- Remus es diferente- dije yo-.

- Sí claro, Pettigrew también es diferente- dijo Mary-.

- Ja! Ja! Ja! Ese no cuenta ni como persona- dije-.

- Hala tía, cómo te pasas! - dijo Sarah-.

- ¡Me tocó el culo! Es un baboso repugnante- se defendió-.

- Se lo ordenaron Black y Potter- dijo Jenna-.

- Encima de baboso, descerebrado!-.

- Dejadlo ya, cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay quien se lo quite- dijo Sarah-.

- Anda, vamos a dormir-.

Las chicas se metieron cada una en su cama y apagaron las luces. Lexi se quedó en silencio pensando en como lo haría para conquistar a Remus Lupin, no iba a ser fácil, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Pero nadie se había resistido nunca a sus encantos, y el merodeador no iba a ser una excepción. Y urgiendo el plan se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente a Lexi le parecía que las clases no iban a acabar nunca, se moría de ganas de ver al chico y hablar con él. Al fin la última clase terminó bajó a comer a toda prisa y se fue a su habitación a ducharse y arreglarse un poco. El reloj marcaba las cuatro cuando la rubia salía de su sala común. Llegó a la biblioteca y se encontró al chico sentado en una mesa apartada rodeado de pergaminos y libros.

- Llevas mucho esperando?-.

El chico levantó la vista del pergamino y se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la chica. No había querido arreglarse mucho y sólo llevaba unos breves jeans y una camiseta básica con un generoso escote. Pronto se recompuso y le contestó.

- No, tranquila, acabo de llegar. Siéntate, te he preparado mis apuntes del año pasado para que los repases y así me dices dónde te pierdes.-.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer los apuntes del chico. Llevaban una hora en silencio. Remus no había levantado ni una sola vez la vista de sus libros para mirarla, y Lexi empezaba a aburrirse mucho. No necesitaba ayuda en los estudios y se estaba cansando de releer cosas que ya se sabía de memoria. Disimuladamente tiró su pluma al suelo, y el chico, como el gran caballero que era se agachó a recogerla. Vio que tenía que aprovechar ese momento y se acercó al chico que se levantaba con la pluma en la mano. En un segundo acortó la distancia que les separaba y le besó en sus fríos labios. Remus se apartó.

- Un momento, un momento. Qué estás haciendo?-.

- A ti qué te parece, te beso-.

- Pero por qué?-.

- Por qué me gustas-.

- Que yo te gusto? Alexia…-.

- Llámame Lexi-.

- Lexi.. Eres preciosa, y me halaga que hayas pensado en mí para ser tu novio de la semana, pero yo no soy ese tipo de chico. No me gustas. No tenemos nada en común.

La chica se quedó petrificada, nunca le habían dicho algo así. [_"No le gusto? Eso es nuevo, cómo puedo no gustarle? Si le gusto a todos los chicos desde que cumplí trece años. Dios mío, qué vergüenza."_].

- Lo siento. Pareces una buena chica, y estaré encantado de seguir haciéndote tutorías- Lupin la miraba entristecido, estaba claro que para él era aún más vergonzoso que para ella. Las chicas nunca se fijaban en eĺ, era tímido y reservado y siempre eran James y Sirius los que se las llevaban a todas de calle, él quedaba relegado a un segundo plano, en el cual nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a ninguna mujer.

- Tengo que irme, llego tarde al entrenamiento.-.

- Pero no te vayas enfadada, quedamos mañana aquí a la misma hora, si?- Remus la miró con ternura y a Lexi se le pasó el bochorno.-.

- Muy bien, aquí estaré.-.

Y salió corriendo de la biblioteca para ir al campo de Quidditch.

- Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Lucius-.

- Estudiando- le contestó Lexi altivamente.

- Ya… ya me explicaras qué hacías con el mestizo… Ves a cambiarte rápido y da seis vueltas al campo.-.

- Qué? Será una broma.-.

- Nada de bromas, aquí no tienes privilegios hermana. Llegas tarde das vueltas al campo. Nuevas normas-. Fue a reprocharle pero él le puso un dedo en los labios- Nada de reproches, ya hablaremos más tarde, ve a cambiarte o te sancionaré con un partido.-.

Lexi le miró indignada y fue a los vestuarios arrastrando los pies. Estaba harta de que su hermano la espiara, pero ya habría tiempo para discutir. Se puso la ropa de entreno y salió al campo con la escoba en la mano. La dejó en el suelo y comenzó a correr.

Pensaba en Remus, aún no podía creerse que la hubiera rechazado, quizá había sido demasiado directa, nunca había visto al chico con novia, ni siquiera sabía de nadie que se hubiera liado con él, quizá era gay… Aunque vivir a la sombra de Potter y Black no debía ser beneficioso para su popularidad con las mujeres. decidió que seguiría intentándolo, al fin y al cabo que no se dijera que la chica no había puesto empeño.

Cuando acabo el entreno Lexi cogió a Sarah para intentar escabullirse de su hermano, pero nadie podía huir de satanás . La cogió del brazo sin darle tiempo a protestar y se la llevó a un lado.

- ¿Que se supone que hacías con el mestizo de Lupin, Alexia?- Le preguntó enfadado-.

- Pues, estudiar... Me estaba ayudando con D.C.A.O-.

- Tú no necesitas ayuda para estudiar Lex, eres una empollona, así que no me mientas- ¿Qué hacías?-.

- Ya te lo he dicho, repasábamos apuntes y releíamos lo que nos tocaría estudiar este año. déjame en paz-.

- Mira, voy a hacer que me creo lo que me cuentas, pero no te vayas feliz de aquí porque no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima, y pobre de ti que te pongas a salir con ese… Suficiente tengo con aguantar que seas amiguita de esa sangre sucia pelirroja-.

- No llames así a Lily! Y qué me harás, chivarte a mamá? Pues ya ves tú, más broncas de las que me llevo ya...-.

- No me vaciles hermanita, porque ya sabes de lo que soy capaz-.

Se fue de allí indignada y cabreada, pero su hermano tenía razón, sabía perfectamente lo que era capaz de hacer, no a ella claro, a ella no le tocaría un pelo, pero..

Encontró a Sarah esperándola en la puerta de los vestuarios, y entró con ella. Se relajó bajo la ducha... La morena se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Lucius?-.

- Literalmente que me matará o que le matará si me vuelvo a acercar a Remus-.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-.

- Pues no sé, esconderme de mi hermano, de momento no voy a dejar de verle..-.

- O sea, estáis saliendo?-.

- Saliendo? Que va… si ni siquiera le gusto…- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada.-.

- Anda ya, como no vas a gustarle, mírate- Sara cogió a Lexi por la cintura y la llevo frente a los espejos- Eres preciosa, tienes a todos los chicos del colegio locos. Y para qué mentir? A mi también…-.

Se acercó más a ella y la besó suavemente. Lexi le pasó un brazo por su espalda y la acercó más enfatizando el beso. Su amiga se apartó y la miró dulcemente mientras iba bajando acariciándola con su suaves manos por todo el cuerpo. De los labios de Alexia salió un tenue gemido, sabía lo que iba a pasar y estaba ansiosa y excitada. La morena llegó hasta su clítoris y lo besó. Lo lamió haciendo que la rubia se volviera loca, empezaba a estar muy mojada y le introdujo un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo rítmicamente. La rubia se apoyó en la pared, y su respiración se aceleró. Sarah introdujo un dedo más y aumentó el ritmo haciendo que su amiga arquease la espalda, no aguantaría mucho más. Lexi buscó la cintura de la chica y la acercó más a ella, acarició sus senos y la besó, bajó su mano hasta su sexo y empezó a masturbarla. Gemían al unísono, estaban excitadas y sudorosas, el ritmo se había tornado frenético y entonces un sonido gutural salió de sus gargantas y las dos se dejaron caer quedando tumbadas en el suelo.

Sarah le cogió la mano y la rubia la miró sonriendo. Se quedaron un minuto descansando y se levantaron para ducharse rápidamente e ir a cenar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste y recordad, un review es el mejor regalo que me podéis hacer ;)**_

Al día siguiente Lexi fue a la biblioteca a reunirse con Remus. Esta vez llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin con túnica y todo. Había llegado a la conclusión que si quería ganarse al chico tendría que usar la cabeza, y no sus encantos.

- Hola- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa nada más verla llegar.-.

- Hola Remus.- se sentó a su lado- Perdona por lo de ayer…-.

- No, perdoname a mi. No estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas se me lancen-.

- Pues no entiendo por qué, eres muy guapo.- El chico se sonrojó- Lo siento, lo siento, a veces soy demasiado sincera. Será mejor que empecemos-.

- De eso quería hablarte. Vas a seguir leyéndote mis apuntes fingiendo que no sabes nada, o vas a reconocer que sólo quedaste conmigo porque querías seducirme…?-.

- Vaya.. quien es el directo ahora?-.

- Sé que sacaste un extraordinario en D.C.A.O, bueno, en eso y en casi todas las asignaturas..-.

- Vale, es cierto, no necesito tu ayuda. Pero podemos estudiar juntos, pasarnos los apuntes y esas cosas.. No?-.

- Ves, eso me parece bien. Pero quiero que seas sincera conmigo, no me gustan los juegos.-.

- Vale, seré sincera contigo. No puedo prometerte que no voy a intentar seducirte, y cuanto más difícil me lo pongas más insistiré.-.

- Eres igual que Sirius, no te has planteado seducirle a él? Haríais buena pareja-.

- Seducirle? Para eso sólo tengo que chasquear los dedos- los dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas y la bibliotecaria les llamó la atención- No, en serio, no me atrae nada Black, no me gusta como juega con las mujeres.-.

- Pues exactamente igual que haces tú con los chicos.-.

- No es verdad! Además, yo tengo el deber de defender a todas las mujeres que han sido rebajadas a carnaza por parte de hombres como Black durante muchos siglos.-.

- Como una vendetta?-.

- Más o menos, sí-.

- Pues conmigo no cuentes para tu venganza. Venga, enséñame que has hecho hoy en clase-.

La chica le pasó sus apuntes y pasaron la tarde compartiendo trucos, hallazgos y riendo.

Y así fueron pasando los días, se veían cada tarde, y de estudiar pasaron a hablar de sus cosas, lo que les pasaba en su día a día, sus familias, todo. A Lexi le encantaba que Remus le contara las gamberradas de los merodeadores. No entendía muy bien porque se juntaba con ellos ya que no tenían nada en común.

Los Merodeadores eran el grupo de amigos más famosos del castillo, se ganaron la admiración de todo el castillo en su tercer curso, cuando hicieron estallar todos los retretes de la escuela. A Lexi siempre le habían parecido unas críos con déficit de cariño y sobredosis de egolatría, pero según le iba contando el chico les empezaba a coger cariño.

Remus confiaba en ella, se había ganado su corazón y su respeto, así que había llegado el momento de atacar. Como cada tarde se encontraron en la biblioteca.

- Te pasa algo?- le preguntó- Te veo, no sé, distinta..-.

- Mmm, alomejor es porque no llevo nada de ropa debajo de la túnica- le contestó la chica con voz seductora. Remus se puso colorado y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla- Era broma, Rem..-.

- Joder, me has dejado loco…-.

- Llevo braguitas- le guiñó un ojo-.

- Es broma eso también, verdad?- Lexi dijo que no con la cabeza- Pero, qué intentas?-.

- No es obvio Remus? Seducirte- cada vez se acercaba más a él y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla-.

- Pero por qué a mi? Tienes a todos los chicos del castillo besando el suelo que pisas. Por qué yo?-.

- Porque eres diferente Remus Lupin. Deja de resistirte- empezó a subir la mano hacia su entrepierna-.

- Alexia.. No soy lo que tú crees…-.

- Claro que sí. El curso pasado empecé a fijarme en ti, al principio sólo eras un objetivo más, y te propuse como mi reto para este año. Cuando me rechazaste me hiciste sentir muy mal, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, pero cuando pasó el bochorno mis ganas de tenerte aumentaron, tú eras todo un inconquistable. Un chico serio y un poco raro, hasta pensé que eras gay -Dijo mirándole con un poco de gracia –Luego me dije que nada era inconquistable para mi, y empecé a conocerte más. –cada vez estaban más cerca y la mano de ella paseaba por su entrepierna que ya empezaba a abultarse - Me di cuenta de que eres amable, respetuoso, decente, educado. Todo un caballero y muy varonil. Incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Un tesoro renacentista, una mezcla perfecta entre la sabiduría, el físico y la sensibilidad, eres… no sé, perfecto. Tan perfecto que me has atrapado, ya ves, el cazador ha sido cazado y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.-.

Lexi estaba a tan sólo un palmo de la cara del chico, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, y entonces ella se dio por vencida, el monólogo no había servido de nada. Fue a retirar su mano, pero él la cogió y la puso en su entrepierna de nuevo, se acercó a ella y la besó.

- Vámonos de aquí-.

- A dónde?-.

- No lo sé…-.

- Espera, yo conozco un sitio, vamos.-.

Remus se la llevó de la biblioteca a toda prisa, cruzaron los jardines y fueron directos hacia el sauce boxeador. Lexi frenó en seco y le miró dudando, pero él apretó un nudo del árbol y un pasadizo se abrió frente a ellos. Lo cruzaron y se encontraron frente a las escaleras de una vieja casa, la condujo hacia arriba. Había un colchón en el suelo y varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego.

- Vaya, aquí es donde os montáis vuestras fiestecillas? Dónde estamos?-.

- En la casa de los gritos. Quieres un trago?-.

- No… no suelo beber entre semana.-.

- Yo tampoco, pero un día es un día- Se sirvió medio vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un trago.-.

- Estas nervioso, cielo?- Le preguntó ella acercándose a él. El chico la mira de arriba abajo, ella empieza a quitarse la túnica- Es tu primera vez?

- Sí…- Dice mirando al suelo- Pero aprendo rápido- La miró fijamente y sonrió.-.

En un segundo estaba encima de ella, la tiró sobre el colchón y acabó de quitarle la túnica. Se besaron efusivamente mientras ella le liberaba del yugo de la ropa. Remus ya desnudo, le cogió los brazos y los aguantó por encima de la cabeza de ella impidiendo que se moviera, bajó la cabeza y le mordió el cuello, la chica gritó de dolor pero él hizo caso omiso y empezó a bajar por su cuello hasta sus pechos, los lamío y mordisqueó mientras su mano bajaba hacia el sexo de ella, acarició suavemente su clítoris con el pulgar mientras introducía dos dedos en el interior. Lexi gemía de placer e intentaba liberarse de los brazos del merodeador, pero se le iba las fuerzas con cada mordisco del chico. Sintió los dedos de él muy dentro de ella, cerró las piernas con fuerza y arqueando la espalda consiguió ponerse encima de él. Al fin era libre, se palpó el cuello para comprobar si sangraba e hizo una mueca de dolor, Remus al verlo cambió el semblante y fue a incorporarse pero ella no le dejó, puso sus manos en los pectorales de él y lo hundió en el colchón. Le besó más intensamente que antes, con algo de rabia le mordió el labio mientras paseaba sus uñas por los hombros de él. Comenzó a bajar besando y mordisqueando su torso hasta ponerse a la altura de su erección empezó a lamerle los testículos suavemente, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para ver la cara de satisfacción de Remus, oía sus gemidos de placer y eso la excitaba más, subió su lengua por su verga hasta llegar al glande y la engulle por completo. El chico no podía más, la agarró como pudo y se puso encima de ella, le abrió las piernas violentamente y la penetró sin darle tiempo ni a respirar. Estaban muy excitados y cada vez las embestidas eran más y más fuertes, los dos lucían mojados y muy sudados, sus pieles estaban resbaladizas y sedientas de más. El joven le dio la vuelta y a cuatro patas volvió a penetrarla, parecían dos perros en celo. Lexi llegó al orgasmo con un fuerte grito y él volvió a embestirla con un golpe seco, un gruñido salió de sus labios y la soltó dejándose caer a su lado.

- Lo siento- le dijo acariciándole el largo cabello.-.

- Qué lo sientes? Ha sido magnífico, fíjate que no me creo que sea tu primera vez- le contestó sonriéndole.-.

- No, no me refiero a eso. No tendría que haberme acostado contigo, ha sido un error. Y lo que me has dicho en la biblioteca.. ya ves, al final no soy tan caballeroso.-.

- No te entiendo, Remus.-.

- Ha sido todo una apuesta Lexi- La chica le miró boquiabierta- Los chicos me retaron, me dijeron que no era capaz de acostarme contigo ni aunque te me tiraras con los brazos abiertos, y ya ves.. sí que he sido capaz. Pero ahora me siento un mierda. Lo siento…- Parecía arrepentido de verdad.-.

- Y por qué me lo cuentas? No es que esté enamorada de ti, sabes? Simplemente quería follarte y ya lo he hecho, y ahora pues a otra cosa!-.

- Alexia de verdad que lo siento…-.

- Ya vale! Deja de decir que lo sientes. Me has utilizado y qué? Al final eres como todos, pero no importa, yo ya he conseguido lo que quería, y mañana no me acordaré de ti.-.

- Reconoce que tú tampoco me has puesto las cosas fáciles, yo sólo quería ser tu amigo..- la miró avergonzado- Tú también querías usarme, has estado casi dos semanas perdiendo las tardes conmigo sólo para echarme un polvo.-.

- No perdía las tardes contigo, realmente me lo pasaba bien. Pero si todo era por una apuesta, podías habernos ahorrado tiempo a los dos.-.

- Yo también me lo paso muy bien contigo, las cosas no tienen porqué cambiar. Podemos seguir siendo amigos.-.

- No lo sé… nunca me la habían jugado.. aunque supongo que me lo merezco.-.

- Entonces?-.

- Está bien, pero no será lo mismo que antes. Debo irme, Sarah me estará esperando. No le cuentes a nadie lo de la apuesta. Arruinarás mi reputación.-.

- No se lo diré a nadie. Nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca?-.

- Ya veremos…-.

- Deberías salir con Sirius, sois tal para cual, os la pasáis jugando con la gente y cuando os devuelven una mínima parte os ofendeis.-.

- No me compares con Black por favor… No tiene cerebro..-.

- Es muy inteligente, mucho más de lo que quiere que veamos-.

- Remus, me estás vendiendo a tu amigo?-.

- Yo? No por dios… Sólo digo que haríais buena pareja.-.

- Bueno.. me voy- le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció escaleras abajo.-.

Lexi llegó a su sala común y se encontró a su hermano con Narcisa, estaban muy acaramelados y ella sonreía feliz.

- De dónde vienes?- le preguntó Lucius autoritario.-.

- Qué más te da? Voy arriba, has visto a Sarah?-.

- Sí que me da, claro que me da. Estabas con el mestizo otra vez?-.

- Sí Lucius, estaba con él, estudiando en la biblioteca-.

- Y tus libros?- Lexi se miró las manos, con toda la adrenalina había olvidado los libros en la biblioteca-.

- Se los ha llevado él, quería hacerles un par de correcciones. Alguna pregunta más?-.

- Tan listo es que corrige hasta los libros?-.

- Ya ves hermano, no todos tienen un apellido que les proporcionará un futuro cuando salgan de aquí. Puedo irme ya?-.

- Sí, vete, que me pones de los nervios.-.

Alexia subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Sarah estaba allí, tumbada en su cama semidesnuda leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista y se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo has conseguido, verdad?-.

- Sí.. bueno, más o menos.-.

- Más o menos?- Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama- Que significa, más o menos? No te lo has tirado?-.

- Sí, pero había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos.. ya ves, el bueno de Lupin me la ha jugado pero bien… que tonta he sido.- Sarah se rió.- Sí claro, ríete de mi.-.

- No, no, perdona. No te enfades, tú se la has jugado a muchos tíos, con cuántos te has acostado? Uno ha sido más listo que tú. No es tan grave..-.

- Tienes razón, me lo merezco por zorra. Sabes lo que me ha dicho? Que debería salir con Black.. que haríamos buena pareja,... increíble no?-.

- Bueno, yo no lo encuentro tan increíble, sois iguales…-.

- En serio? Pero si es un ególatra enamorado de sí mismo que va por ahí prometiendoles la luna a la chicas para luego romperles el corazón.-.

- Y tú qué haces?-.

- Yo? Yo no prometo nada Sarah, no salgo con los chicos, ni les digo que vamos a ser novios. Ellos saben a lo que van cuando quedan conmigo. En cambio él las enamora para luego dejarlas. Por eso sólo se liga a las tontas, porque son fáciles de engañar.-.

- Te molesta que no haya intentado seducirte?-.

- Cómo me va a molestar? Él sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo.-.

- Ninguna?-.

- Cero.-.

Pasaron un par de semanas, Remus y Lexi estaban en los jardines paseando tranquilamente. Su relación se había enfriado desde el encuentro en la casa de los gritos, pero aún así seguían siendo amigos y se veían de vez en cuando.

- Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta?-le preguntó Lexi.-.

- No… no voy a ir..

- Cómo que no? Pero si la organizan tus amigos!-.

- Sí.. Lo sé, pero tengo cosas que estudiar y no me encuentro demasiado bien hoy-.

Lexi le miró a los ojos, notaba que el chico mentía, pero era cierto que su piel estaba cetrina y tenía la frente sudorosa. Acercó su mano a la cara de él, estaba ardiendo.

- Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería. Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche si quieres.-.

- Vas a perderte la fiesta del siglo por cuidar de mi? Por qué?-.

- Porque te aprecio idiota! Además, lo de fiesta del siglo creo que es exagerar…-.

Los labios de Remus se curvaron en un atisbo de sonrisa, le gustaba la chica, le había cogido mucho cariño y eso empezaba a preocuparle. Le hubiera gustado poderle contar la verdad sobre esa noche, sobre su supuesta enfermedad, pero no podía correr el riesgo de ser descubierto. Si más no, la familia de ella era una de las grandes promotoras de los sangres pura, obviamente sólo magos y no iban a permitir que su hija fuera al colegio con un licántropo. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o Alexia sospecharía.

- Creo que es mejor que vayas a la fiesta y te diviertas. Sé de alguno que está deseando verte allí- le guiñó un ojo.-.

- Quién?-.

- No te lo diré, además, sólo son habladurías. Ya me lo contarás mañana.

- Siempre con tus misterios! Algún día vas a contarme todos tus secretos Remus Lupin!- le dijo señalándole con el dedo fingiendo enfado.-.

- Jajajaja, sí, seguro que sí. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, empieza a anochecer y seguro que tendrás que ir a ponerte guapa para tus fans.-.

Dicho esto el chico se levantó y se adentró en el castillo. Lexi se tumbó en el cesped que empezaba a humedecerse por el rocío de la noche y pensó en que se pondría.

La fiesta en el gran comedor acabó pronto y Lexi, Sarah y Agatha se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Lily no estaba con ellas, había preferido quedarse con Snape. Cuando entraron ya estaba todo lleno, la gente saltaba y gritaba y bebía mucho, demasiado. Cogieron unos vasos con cerveza de mantequilla y fueron a dar una vuelta por la sala.

Los merodeadores estaban en el centro de la sala. James se pavoneaba frente a un chico más pequeño de sus logros con el quidditch... Sirius en cambio, había aprovechado la fiesta para rodearse de chicas, tenía todo un harén para él solo, le iban pasando pastelitos, bebidas e incluso algunas bailaban para él. Alexia se quedó mirándole,no conseguía entender como podía tener tanto éxito, para ella era un simple ególatra y un fantasma. Trás acabar de inspeccionar el lugar y comprobar que realmente Remus no estaba por allí las chicas se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Empezaban a estar aburridas, los chicos se limitaban a mirarlas y cuchichear a una distancia prudencial. Agatha se levantó para ir a por más bebidas, y sorprendió a sus amigas trayendo tres botellas de whisky de fuego:

- ¡Dios Agatha! En serio nos vamos a beber esto?- Dijo Sarah exaltada.-.

- Tenemos algo mejor que hacer?- Contestó Lexi cogiendo una de las botellas y llevándosela a la boca-. Dios, como quema!

Y así estuvieron más de dos horas. Bebiendo y riéndose de la gente, pronto terminaron las tres primeras botellas y fueron a por tres má sala común fue vaciándose poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron los merodeadores y las tres chicas que iban más que bebidas. Los chicos se acercaron a ellas:

- Qué, tenéis sueño?- Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara-.

- Yo no- contestó Sarah riendose. Las otras dos negaron con la cabeza-.

- Bueno.. pues podríamos jugar a algo, no? ¿Qué os parece?- Preguntó James-.

- Con vosotros? Os pensáis que vais a mojar porque estamos borrachas... -Dijo Lexi tambaleándose- Pero.. no flipéis, que aún conservamos la vista-.

- Es que no te gusta lo que ves?- Le dice Sirius poniéndose a su altura.-.

- No, Black, no me gusta nada de nada…-.

- Venga Lex, no seas aguafiestas.- Le dice Agatha- A qué jugamos?

- Qué os parece jugar a "lo que diga el rey''?- propuso James ignorando a la rubia-.

- Soy republicana- dice Alexia fingiendo una gran sonrisa-.

- ¿Cómo se juega a eso?- preguntó Sarah, dándole un codazo en las costillas a su amiga-.

- Mirad, vamos a los jardines y cogemos seis palitos, uno más largo que el resto, cada uno elige uno. A quien le toque el más largo es el rey y hay que hacer lo que él ordene- explicó James-.

Se divertidas. En cualquier otro momento se habríamos negado, pero en su estado y con la absoluta seguridad de que sabotearían el juego, aceptaron. Recogieron que quedaba y salieron a los jardines. Sirius trajo los palitos, y después de enseñarles que sólo había uno largo, los removió y ofreció uno a cada uno. Misteriosamente el largo le tocó a James:

- Está bien.-dijo él.- yo ordenaré una cosa y después volveremos a hacer la elección. Os tenéis que quitar las camisetas-.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Agatha- Hace frío!-.

- Son las normas, hay que hacer lo que yo diga- Dijo Potter-.

James y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron. Estaban cayendo de pleno en su trampa. Pero le obedecieron y se quedaron simplemente en sujetador y unos jeans. Lexi agradeció no haberse decidido por un vestido.

Volvieron a hacer el reparto, esta vez le tocó a Sirius:

- Mmmmmm, he decidido que vamos a ir a la casa de los gritos, aquí hace demasiado frío-.

Dicho y hecho, se levantaron y dirijieron a la casa de los gritos. Pasaron por debajo del sauce boxeador, donde había un pasadizo escondido, Alexia esperaba recordar eso al día siguiente. Llegaron a la casa de los gritos en un santiamén, y allí se hizo de nuevo el sorteo. Esta vez le tocó a Sarah, que se quedó unos minutos pensando en que decir:

- Quiero que os beséis-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todos?- preguntó Agatha-.

- Sí, todos, entre vosotros, besaros- dijo Sarah dulcemente-.

Lexi conocía esa cara, conocía esa voz, Sarah estaba empezando a calentarse, pero había un fallo en esa escena... ella no estaba dispuesta a besar a Peter, y así lo manifestó, se acerqué a mi amiga y le susurró:

- Sarah, yo no quiero besar a Peter Pettigrew-.

- Peter no está- contestó James- Se ha ido a dormir...-.

- ¿A dormir? ¿Cuándo? Estaba aquí hace un segundo...- dijo Agatha-.

- Qué más da dónde esté Peter, tenemos que cumplir con los deseos de Sarah...- dijo Sirius-.

El susodicho se acercó lentamente a Alexia y la besó. "_Dios! Como besaba, era increíble, suponía que lo haría bien ya que debía tener mucha práctica, pero no que lo hiciera tan tan bien. pensó la chica"._Se le erizó el vello de la espalda y se le endurecieron los pezones. Sirius se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a subirle la falda, no podía resistirse, estaba demasiado ebria, él tenía demasiada fuerza, y algo dentro de ella estaba deseando más y más.


End file.
